if you love me (hold me close)
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: A mixture of Hermione/Theo fics. None are connected. Appreciating the underdog Hermione/Slytherin relationship.


**Gobstones:**

 **Brown Stone: Fear**

 **Prompts: Accuracy: (dialogue) "Did you find anything?", Power: (action) Stretching, (word) Frost**

 **Granger Danger: Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger: A Proposal**

 **Assignment #5: Uranus - Uranus hits the coldest temperatures of any planet. Write a story set in winter.**

 **Word Count: 673**

 **A/N: I honestly hate this but I ain't got time to make it better.**

* * *

 **I don't want to be trapped (but I'm glad it's with you)**

* * *

Hermione wasn't scared. Nope, not at all. It wasn't like she had claustrophobia or anything due to being trapped in a tent for five months during the war, and being trapped in a small cabin during a blizzard totally wasn't setting off all of her fear responses. They couldn't apparate during a blizzard due to the higher risk of getting splinched which was stupid. It didn't help that Theo kept on stretching as if his long limbs couldn't handle being cooped up in this tiny cage.

'Think rationally,' she told herself. 'This blizzard might last a long time. What might there be in this cabin for us to eat or drink?'

There was one small cupboard in the corner of the cabin. Hermione hoped it had food.

"Hey, Theo?" Hermione tried to keep her voice steady. "Can you look in that cupboard over there?"

Theo nodded, taking one step forward before bending down to the cupboard, his brown hair falling into his eyes. He opened the door whilst Hermione looked out the window. The blizzard seemed to be getting stronger. Oh, what Hermione wouldn't do to be out there, with room to breathe…

The cupboard door closes. "Did you find anything?" Hermione asked, her voice frantic.

"I found some tins of food, but they have frost on them," Theodore replied. "It's the same with the bottles of water."

"Do we have a can opener?" Theo nodded. "Good. Can you open one of the tins for me, please?"

"Sure. Are you hungry?"

"I have been for the past hour!" She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Sorry. I'm just angry at being cooped up."

"It's fine, 'Mione." He passed her some soup, which she slurped down quickly. "The storm will clear up soon and then we can go home."

Hermione nodded, putting the can down on the ground before sitting down beside it. "Come sit with me," Hermione said, nodding at Theo. "We need to keep warm."

"We could be doing many things to keep warm," Theo muttered, but he did sit down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"I know." She didn't know, but she might as well act like the Gryffindor she was meant to be and be brave.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Theo tapping his fingers on Hermione's shoulder. "Have you ever thought about a future with me?" he asked quietly after a few moments, his brown eyes blinking worriedly.

"Why? Have you?" Hermione's own brown eyes looked at him almost suspiciously. What was he trying to achieve?

"Well, we're both in our late twenties now. All of our friends have already got married, and I'm pretty sure Potter is on his third kid. I was wondering if we were ready for that. If you don't think we are, then I can wait until next winter. I'll wait as long as I can for you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what he was saying. "Do you mean it? Are you… proposing?"

"Only if you want me to be," Theo replied. "I would do anything you wanted me to. I love you, Hermione, even if my younger self would be outraged by it. You're the best witch I know."

"Even as good as Pansy?" Hermione's tone was teasing, however: she had almost forgotten about being trapped in a small cabin.

"Better than Pans. She's too conceited at times, but you're perfect." Theodore grabbed her hand in one of his own large, light brown hands, pulling a small ring out of his pocket with his other hand. "Will you marry me, Hermione?"

"Of course!" She threw her arms around him, her brown lips kissing his cheek multiple times. "I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else!"

They spent a few more hours warming each other up until the storm stopped and they could travel home. They didn't venture out again in the winter, at least not into mountains where the only shelter was a tiny cabin. All ended well...


End file.
